Doctors Appointment
by Applecrunch
Summary: Blood, sex and gore. Just another day in silent hill. M/M M/F Pyramid head X Doctor & Doctor X Nurse. Warnings for rape, blood and gore. First story, please review!


The hospital walls were filled with the sounds of nurses franticly running. Their pointed heels digging small indents into the stained lino flooring while they twitched and gasped, scrambling over each other trying to get away from their pursuer, not caring in the slightest if the scalpels clutched between their bloodied hands happened to decapitate one of their own, or if one of them was trampled to death under the feet of the others within the chaos.

Though none of them could see, all of their eyes having been covered by the skin stretched over the faces distorting every feature, they could scent the on coming danger.

They could smell the lust radiating from the monster coming up behind them, following them down the stairwell into the darker depths of the hospital away from the meagre amount of light and into pure darkness. A few managed to split off from the larger group, hoping to get away and be spared, though one rather unlucky nurse happened to fall behind the rest, her leg broken in two places from all the shoving and slamming.

She turned down the nearest corridor, pushing open one of the doors into one of the warped patient rooms and then hobbled into the corner, trying her hardest to hide among the rusted equipment. Her efforts were all in vain as the door slowly opened, a figure creeping into the room, the door slamming shut behind him and the lock being put into place with one sharp click.

If the nurses were meant to represent James pent up sexual frustration then the creature that had entered the room was the manifestation of the part of his brain that wanted to release that frustration and satisfy its primal urges, throw caution to the wind, and fuck those sluts silly.

Its face was covered by a surgical mask while its yellowish bloodshot eyes stared down at the cowering creature in the corner. It wasn't exactly bulky, in fact for a 'male' monster it was surprisingly slim and willowy though the surgical piping that protruded from its back made up for that fact. Each pipe was equipped with a scalpel and at end and with each laboured breath the monster took the piping would trash amount, the slim blades slicing though the air with high pitched whistle. The doctor (the name seemed fitting for the creature after all, seeing as it was dressed in medical attire) reached out and grabbed the nurses arm, yanking her forwards and pressing her down against the gurney in the centre of the room, paying no mind to the dull pain in his arm as she weekly slashed out with her own small weapon, soon having it batted from her hand and knocked half way across the room out of reach.

The doctor clamped one hand down against the nurses throat while his other was left to roam over her body, feeling over supple if not rather veiny breasts, down to the exposed blood stained skin on her thighs, his hand soon travelling upwards under her skirt, ripping the garnet from her body in one swift moment.

There was nothing graceful about his actions, each one was methodical, designed to satisfy his own sick lust as well as get the job done quickly. He wasn't the only monster roaming these halls after all, and though none of the monsters had as much understanding about death as a human would, none of them particularly welcomed it with welcome arms, or would purposely put themselves in danger.

He flipped the nurse over, bending his knee's a fraction to keep her own in place against the metal, while with his free hand he adjusted the fabric on his scrubs, releasing his cock from his confines. He rutted against the female body beneath him for a few moments, the piping on his back flailing wildly before he bucked his hips forwards causing the nurse to spazzem and her breathing to pick up, the sound of painted nails against the gurney making him frown and slam in harder this time in revenge, soon putting an end to her actions.

With each thrust and pained moan coming from the nurses hidden mouth the doctor soon began to block out his surroundings, the monster becoming to focused on his own pleasure to pay attention to anything else. Even as the sound of metal against cement slowly grew louder he didn't halt his actions and run, not even when the locked door clicked open again and began to open, nor when the nurse suddenly began to trash about desperately against his hold. He simply thought she had regained some fighting strength, not noticing the monster towering behind him, sword in hand.

Just as he was about to reach release did the realisation finally set in with something heavy slamming against the side of his head with enough force to knock him from the nurse body and send him skidding along the floor into the wall. He watched through bleary eyes as the towns executioner brought the nurses body a few inches off the floor, seeming to be seizing her up for a few moments before slamming her back down against the ground, the great knife behind embedded between her breasts then being yanked down sharply, splitting her into and sending a spray of blood across the room staining it even more then before.

The doctor stayed seated knowing there was no point in trying to run, he'd be dead in a second, so even as the punisher lifted him up by the neck he made no move to fight, simply going limp in his arms keeping his eyes fixed on the body beneath him.

The actions that followed next came as a bit of a surprise. Instead of being slice in two he was instead pressed against the gurney in a similar position to how the nurse had been, though his hands were bound and strapped with the leather holdings on each side, preventing him from pulling away. The writhing mass of piping didn't seem to be appreciated by pyramid head because in one swift tug it was ripped out, causing the doctor to scream and finally seem to fight, desperately trying to free himself as he felt his own hot blood run down the side of his body from the gaping holes in his flesh, his quickly softening cock being pressed against the soiled fabric as his lower body was lifted a few inches into place, pyramid heads large hands clamping down onto his hips, shattering the bones beneath his fingers while keeping the smaller monster in place before his thick black tongue appeared beneath his helmet, sliding down along the doctors back making him squirm and arch downwards trying to get away from the sickening slightly burning feeling of his saliva mixing in among the fresh wounds.

He'd seen this happened to other creatures. Mannequins and nurses alike, though it still took him a few seconds to comprehend what was happening as something hard was pressed against his entrance before being shoved into the hilt, his insides being torn apart in one swift movement coating the already bloodied bed in yet more crimson fluid.

Karma was truly a bitch.

Nothing could prepare the monster to the pain that followed in those few minutes/hours/ days (his brain couldn't tell how much time had passed) even when his cock was taken in hand and pumped alongside the violating thrusts he made no sound of pleasure, only silent screams and crys from a throat to tired to produce any sound.

Eventually a burning warmth shot up into his innards and he felt the punisher pull out, thick globs of greyish liquid seeping from his torn body onto the floor below, trickling down his bruised blackened thighs while he moaned pathetically against the fabric and pyramid head pumped the rest of his load onto his back so the salty substance spilled out onto his wounds making them flare up in white hot pain again.

He was almost thankful as he saw the sword being raised once more, the blade slicing through his flesh like a hot knife through butter putting an end to his pain, the two half's of his body slumping sideways hanging off the gurney scraping against the floor while the rest of his blood trickled out of his corpse, creating a pulled on the ground below which the punisher walked through as he left the room, the door locking into place again once more, leaving the bodies inside to rot and fester.

Authers note: First story I've uploaded here, it's a little fast paced a kinda jumpy, sorry about that. Please review and tell me how I can improve my writing, also sorry for any mistakes ene;;


End file.
